ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Oliver
Season 1 Episode 1:Oliver and Mona Plot Oliver, Jenny and Winston Are Meeting New Friends Jenny Is Going To Meet Her New Friend. Song: Who's Oliver (Mona, Oliver, and Dogs) Episode 2:The Costume Party Plot Jenny is looking forward for her costume party she is going to be a cowgirl for the costume party Jenny, Winston, Oliver, Dodger, Fagin and the dogs are going to have a costume party with Jenny's Friends they had food they did music they dance to the music at the costume party. But Tito and Georgette Don't Know what to Wear. Song: What Shall We Be on Halloween (Tito and Georgette) Episode 3: Annie's Quiet Time Plot: Everyone is Tired. They go take a Nap with Jenny, but Annie, One of Tito's Kids, Can't Sleep because of Everyone Snoring. She Goes all Around the World to Find a Place to Sleep, but Everything is Noisy. She Goes Home and Sleeps Throughout Everyone's Playtime. Song: Sleeping Away (Annie) Episode 4: Christmas is for Friends Plot: Oliver and Jenny are having a white Christmas. Jenny told Oliver that he misses his friends so he looked at the picture on the frame Jenny told Winston that Oliver went to have a christmas party for him. Jenny went shopping for gifts then Fagin Dodger came over to Jenny's House For Christmas Eve. They opened gifts also Fagin, Jenny and the dogs are singing Deck The Halls then Fagin and the dogs We're gonna stay the night, and heard Santa could' take Come. They Dicide to Be Santa's Reindeer. At the End, everyone opens their Presents and Use Them. Song: I Hope that There's Christmas (Dodger and Rita) Episode 5: Jenny's Slumber Party Plot: Jenny is getting ready for her slumber party. Jenny is telling Winston Her friend and her Dog, Mona are coming. They are having Pizza, Popcorn and Muffins. Also they all did fun things to do then Jenny and her friends are sleeping in sleeping bags. Then the next morning, they are having breakfast and they had a fun Slumber party, then They went back home. Jenny told Winston She had fun with her friend, and Oliver had fun with his. Song: I'm the Host, You're the Guest (Oliver, Mona, and Jenny) Episode 6: The Bossy Princess Plot: Oliver leaves His House to Visit Dodger, Francis, Einstein, and Rita to meet their new Member, Princess. Song: I'm Nobody's Auntie (Princess) Episode 7: A Lucky Day Plot: Jenny is so happy that she's having a happy day, but Georgette is jealous, Because she has been Getting Bad Luck, So her Kids decide to Make Her Feel Better, on the End, Jenny refills Georgette's Purfume Bottle, and Fixes her Wheely Running Cat Toy, Zitty the Kitty. Song: Fix this Day (Annie, Christopher, and Georgette) Episode 8: Desoto of the Dead Plot: Rita learns that Desoto is back from the Dead, but this time, Following Lucy. So, She Tasks Oliver and Princess to Stop Both of Them. Song: Bring Back Desoto (Lucy) Episode 9: Blown Away Plot: Rita is caught on a Storm and is Blown Away to Florida, where she meets a Parrot who used to Live at New York, the Others come and Hears that Fagin got killed in the Hurricane, so Winston and Jenny's Parents agree to move to South Carolina (Which happens after floataway House, to make room for The other Dogs and The Parrot) Song: Look on the Bright Side (Parrotello and Rita) Episode 10: Puzzle Doggies Plot: Winston Accadently vacuums Jenny's Puzzle, So Oliver, Dodger, and Rita Travel to find a Cheetah. Song: We Need to be Quiet (Rita) Episode 11: Captain Dodger Plot: The Star of Oliver, Annie, and Christopher's Favorite Show is Sick, And Wants Dodger to be The Replacement. Song: Trouble (Dodger) Episode 12: Floataway House Plot: When worried that Dodger's Doghouse is going to Float Away, Oliver takes Dodger to the Forest to get advice from a Beaver. Song: Mr Beaver Builds a Dam (Mr. Beaver) Episode 13: Go Fish! Plot: When Jenny and the Pets' First Fishing Trip at the Lake is Ruined, Mr. Beaver gives them a Boat to take them to A Legendary Creature. Song: Life on the Countryside (Rita and Einstein) Episode 14: Eggcelent! Plot: While Georgette and Annie look for Parrotello, Rita and Oliver have to figure out a way to take care of his new Hatchling. Songs: Gotta Get the Parents (Georgette and Annie) and We Close Our Eyes (Rita and Oliver) Season 2 Episode 1: Mommy Dearest While out one day, Dodger saves a female dog from being attacked and brings her back to the boat. What he doesn't know is that the dog is his mother, Tess, who has returned to New York. Song: Mommy (Dodger) Episode 2: Going Greek Dodger and Rita come across a gang called The Greeks, and it is revealed Dodger had once been friends with their former leaders Zeus and Apollo. Category:Oliver and Company Category:Episode list